


【米英】荒原

by whaleisfree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleisfree/pseuds/whaleisfree
Summary: *国设*独战本供稿
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【米英】荒原

荒原

*USK

“可以看到吗？”一片昏暗，只余几处晃动的光线，和路灯和星星的形状混合。  
“咳——看得到吗？”一个男人在说话，听上去还挺年轻的。画面又开始晃，令人怀疑他在一艘船上，那些呼呼旋过的光点是海上的微光，腥咸味也透过录像涌出来。  
“这里。”  
一个男人，头发在暗色中最亮，他抓着手电筒，把镜头拉近了。他一手整理着手电筒，惨白的光从他的下半张脸上爬升，不是拍打的那种水声，是呼噜呼噜的哗然在他背后响起，区别于动物的震动，喉腔蜂鸣，是风。有风刮在原野上，吹得那些生长过头的草开始呼号，男人的脸几次被头发遮住，他挟着手电筒整理头发，把脸对准了镜头。  
“这里是美利坚合众国，1999年。”

Part1 To start the war

他伸手抹了一把额前的水，袖管上滑落一串水珠。  
有人在行进的队伍里小声咒骂着，雨下大了。

我们来谈谈战争。他说，你对战争了解几何？  
“我参军了，在与法国的作战中，我想这是我第一次接触战争。”  
“你怎么看——这样的事情？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，会客厅里无人打扰，连女仆都被遣走了。  
嗯。不平等的。  
“为什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德怒了努嘴，摊开双手示意“你看，它会不加选择地让人死去。”  
他把那种意外和轻蔑都掩饰得很好，让阿尔弗雷德想到了他的童年生活，抚养他的人也常常如此，不动声色地思考自己的事情。在这个安宁的午后，时间被拉得很长，太阳在屋里旋转着打下光晕的速度都变慢了。  
“说得很像那回事。”  
“因为这是事实。”  
“但是还欠缺了点东西。”  
“在将军的头脑里，死亡是不重要的吗？”  
你在战场上也受伤吗？  
是的。  
年长的那一位把杯子放下，磕在瓷盘上，上面的花纹很漂亮，这是从东洋带回来的一件礼物。其美丽的意义远在常人想象之上。  
你不明白。他说。

行进变得很艰难。武器相比食物和住宿更匮乏，刚刚配齐了一个小队的枪，子弹不太多，避开正面交战还能撑到下一次补充。除了燧发的，十一把不坏的来复枪，更适合打游击，如果运气好，还可以拿到新式的武器。阿尔弗雷德不想抱怨，但雨季来了，没抵达城镇前并没什么好路，他们几乎是在荒野里赶路，他没时间刮胡子，头发也太长了，他们还在纽约州内，等着与主力军汇合。战事打得不吃紧，但并不顺利。天空阴沉沉的，下雨前的味道闻起来让人很郁闷，他们有些拖沓，阿尔弗雷德没有说话。

他刚刚从某个午后回神，一同回溯的还有堆得乱糟糟的地图，波士顿，英国人的军服——什么时候可以到费城？他拉紧了金属扣，那些东西被落下来的雨点砸穿了，他仰头看了看，有一滴雨水落到他的眼睛边。

***

你对战争了解几何？

致亚瑟，  
当初印花税的消息让政府很惶恐，这就像一个威胁……我从未到过英国，但我无法想象这会是怎样通过的，这更像是不平等的一种施压。你增派了军队。你在忧虑什么？……我与波士顿本地政府正在和英国方面接洽，然而种种法令都显得很不合理，……皇室直接管理，如果这样，我要说，北美从未被公平对待，……我们有自己的行政体系，英国却在侵犯这种权力，……英国政府是否知晓我的存在？如果是，那么我有权利在当下代表北美的任何职权，如果你将要启程回来，我需要与你谈判。  
阿尔弗雷德

“嗨，英国，看得见吗？”  
“无论如何，我开始了。”  
镜头旋转起来，回到那片草地上，手电筒的探照灯洒在草丛，斑斑点点又被劈成狭长形状，“再过，五十分钟，天就要亮了。”他断断续续地补充。  
“这里，是我出生的地方。”

阿尔弗雷德琼斯先后参与了延续到北美的七年战争和美国独立战争。据说他曾死过一次，脑袋都被射穿了，后面又奇迹般的恢复了。在战场上他很勇敢，受所带领战士以及盟国军队的尊重。他出生在城郊的一栋大宅里，长到17岁就离家到了东部，没有什么支撑和依靠，全凭自己的努力走到今天，在那个时候像他一样的人不少。他见证着美国的诞生。美国的诞生是个意外，或者是提前开出的彩票，说来很奇怪，但美国不是在独立宣言草拟完成的那一刻诞生的，也许是一座坍塌一半的房屋上逐渐有了美国的虚影，后来随着各种事情走上正轨，美国名正言顺地变得鲜活有力，开始和其他国家一样争夺稀薄的氧气。但那无数的见证者从不追问，什么是美利坚合众国？

因为无从追寻。

镜头投向一块荒地，远处的房屋连个轮廓也没有，“大概在……这附近吧。我也不知道。”“总之，我的起源是这样的。”美国举起了摄像机。

阿尔弗雷德据说是个孤儿，他青年时期结识的朋友只知道他叫阿尔弗雷德，说不出他是从哪里来，也说不出他的姓氏。但他确实很能鼓舞人，以孤儿的身份更能引起听众的垂怜。有人说乔治华盛顿也是他的朋友，他们在七年战争中就认识了。也有说法是他们分歧很多，华盛顿在官职上高他一等，对待他不算太公平。但大难不死的阿尔弗雷德，在美国繁荣发展，走上后人所谓的正轨时拒绝出任政府或军营的职务，大概三年后在老家病死了。那时人们才知道他出生在弗吉尼亚。这件事发生得太突然，他那些显赫且受人尊敬的朋友几乎是在他逝世一个月后才被告知。葬礼很简单，不在尸体已经深埋地下的弗吉尼亚州，在纽约的一间老房子里，客厅被装修一新，一个青年来宣读了阿尔弗雷德的遗书。这就是我们说他和华盛顿以及一众缔造美国的人有交情的证据，那天他们都有前来参加，几个车夫碎嘴走漏了消息。

像阿尔弗雷德这样的青年有很多，他们都在战场上奉献了自己的热情，我们说为自由而战吧，美国的——

英国把书丢到了书房外，雪白的书页扑打着地面滑出去，好像鸽子落到地上。路过的仆人被他吓了一跳。  
他咽了咽口水，轻轻叩响了门框，  
“没事吧？柯克兰先生？”  
“我很好，请你帮我个忙，把这个书烧掉……等等，不要等到晚上点燃壁炉时再做，现在就去厨房想办法烧了。”

男仆心有余悸地从书脊上捻起那本书，不敢看其中内容。好像真的提了一只扑腾不停的鸽子。走到楼梯口，宅子的主人又出来了，“詹姆，还有一件事。”  
他好像很烦恼似的，递来几封信，最上面的就拆过几次，白色信封已经泛黄了。“这些也一样。以后美国寄来的东西都先让我检查一遍再放到书房……好吗？”  
他接过那封跨越了大西洋的信，今天这将焚毁在英国的厨房里。  
下楼时他听见了一声叹息，似乎还有几个脏词飞快地连缀而出。男仆几乎是溜走了，毕竟这都不是他该知道的。

***

他们行进了两天，没有碰到其他队伍，雨下得太大了，看不清前路，在荒野里找不到地方休息，到下一个城镇也许才能松一松僵硬的腿。

他倾斜帽檐，让帽子里的积水流出来。前面什么也没有，枪撞在背带的金属扣上，这个天难以作战。

把帐篷搭起来。他提高了音量，含着树枝沙沙的声响。

林地间最终支起了几个帐篷，其间坍塌的树枝把阿尔弗雷德的帐篷掀起了一角，半夜的雨声停了，他却没法入睡。

身下垫的枝条还没有全湿。他爬起来去找站岗的人，一无所获。阿尔弗雷德干脆把枪背上，迈步向林子里面走，那些已经湿润的烂叶，断断续续发出细微的闷声。

他清楚地闻到湿润，并不熟悉的一种味道。

他又吸了一口气。

Part2 The Waste Land

亲爱的亚瑟，

我想和你谈谈（划去），我有很多疑问，这个问题似乎越来越频繁地被大家讨论，关于权力的问题，我们是否与英国拥有同等权利？尽管这里不如英国开化，或是差距悬殊……但在英国的土地上我们都有同等的地位，我在这里呆了一段时间，听到一些传闻，有几个英国人烧了村子，因为他没有得到足够的尊重。据我所知，英国的犯人也可以选择被流放到这里……接纳罪犯让大家很担心，……爱德华他们一家在这里有块面积可观的农场，我被他招待去参加了他家的晚宴，宴会上他们请了人读诗，也许有些俗气，但据说这是欧洲的风气……席间他们谈起这件事情，一位女士告诉我们她的兄弟就收了波及，大家都有些愤愤（划去）……我时常感到联结，一开始我认为是某个村镇勾起了我的同感，但相较之前形容的区别，我更愿意说，至少在南方地区，都有很相似的地方，这种，完整感，真是难以表达……我准备去北方了，明天我就会路过上次那个餐馆，有人请我喝了第一杯酒，我在前几封信里提到过，你还记得吗？我的地址有变，到了那里我还会再联络你的，说来，对不起，很晚了，只有我一个人还点着灯，但我睡不着。我很久没有见你了，我只是，我只是很想你，你什么时候会回来？我好像晒黑了，也长高了一些。

你的，阿尔弗雷德  
有点忧虑，但希望你在伦敦还愉快

阿尔弗雷德把一些枝叶扒开，有雨水滴到他的脖子里面去了，有什么响动在牵引他的耳鼓，他慢慢地走进了，在树丛旁站定。如果不是月亮升起来，把树荫不甚明晰地投到地上，他没法看到有个东西正在闪闪发光。那是一粒扣子，轻微地抽动，两个人拧成一团，在湿漉漉的地上摩擦过无数被泡软的叶子。

阿尔弗雷德猛地举起枪，他试图瞄准，喊出声来：“放开！我会开枪的！”

***

“炸弹！飞机来了！”  
有个孩子喊着，街上悉悉索索的响动炸开了，一锅稠粥被掀翻，豆子软软地弹跳了几下，翻滚，渗透入厨房的缝隙。  
“到这来！”他们扭动着振臂，把祈祷和求救融成尖叫。“地铁站，去下面——”“低着头跑，低——”这些无意义的呐喊在两排店铺间沸腾，有人把孩子抱住，街上的人都奔向地铁站，有些人转身钻回店铺里，扛起一块蜷曲的铁板，天上轰隆的声音响起来，飞机擦着房顶压下来，炸弹在远处爆开了。坠地和炸断房梁的声音压的他们从惊恐里憋出热泪，动物迁徙似的顺楼梯挤进地铁站，爆炸声变小了，细碎地回响，不断有人涌进来，局促在门口，环视那些坐在墙角，搂着孩子的人。站口的光亮随着他人进入的明灭，闪烁着像在发通紧急电报。英国跟随他的国民，那些苦难的洪流卷他下去，深入某些打着旋涡的耗子洞。他抱着的一包东西都掉光了，两袋糖，包好的瓷勺子留在怀里。他轻轻松松地聆听到听到人群的静默，远处有炸响的声音，呼啸声随一颗炸响在头顶的炸弹轰鸣起来，地铁站又开始震动，墙灰落了他一肩膀。英国跟着跌坐下来，有人在哭。

***

紧缠的结散了，有一方死了。  
“站出来。”阿尔弗雷德发现自己的声音在抖，他没由来的紧张起来。他骂了自己一句，握牢了枪，他在下午把子弹塞进去，现在扣下扳机这个距离也不会偏差。该死。

有光照到他脸上，他很清楚对方看到他了。“我会开枪的。”他说。

没有人动。

***

“英国，你好像个灾民。”  
英国把一包糖砸到他脸上，如愿听到一声哀嚎，“你他妈都要死了。不要闹了。”  
“噢，你太冷血了，这个时候就不如你返还军舰时那样温情了。”  
英国指出那是送的，何况很可能马上就要投入战场报废，做做样子罢了。  
“唔……”  
法国看向床边的灯，这是屋子里唯一的亮光。英国彼时在床边交叠了双手，他头上不知道怎么擦破了一块，堪堪盖上了一块纱布。  
法国深邃的眼窝蓄满了不眠之夜，乡愁和那些离散的忧郁因子。  
“美国来见你了。”  
“死人的鼻子比较灵吗？”  
在荧光灯管下他脸上布满阴影，法国看着他，“他和你很像。” 

***

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛逐渐能适应黑暗，他看着那人的脸，牢牢地把枪抵在上臂，“你不是印第安人，你听到我说的话了，站出来。”

他慢慢地走过来，埋着头，任由白光扫到他金色的头发上，阿尔弗雷德能听到他缓缓的喘气声，他和阿尔弗雷德敌对过的无数英国士兵一样，一样的服装，背着燧发枪，觉得自己是平息叛乱的违和者，在这样的土地上，美国抓紧了枪，他们说，那是——  
“开枪吧。”他说，他绿色的眼睛在月色下分外明显，他的话很轻，就像一声叹息，那种声音让阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼，他停住了，此时他们都浸在夜晚唯一的光源下，像两尊塑像。

阿尔弗雷德听见一声枪响。

***

耳鸣，有什么东西缓慢地发出蜂鸣声，在耳朵里蔓延开。英国站起来，手上是血，不知道在哪里弄出来的。

***

枪声在林子里回响，有树枝噗倏的响声，什么东西飞走了。

他射中一根树枝，一手已被抓着抬起了枪。他看着英国士兵的眼睛，看着他撞上来，他的手肘沉着地袭来，猛扑在他脸上，在疼之前有种眩晕感爆开，我一定流血了，他想。他跌倒在地上，士兵已经举起了他的武器，对准阿尔弗雷德的额间。

他张开嘴喘气。死。这个词慢慢划过后脑。鼻腔里全是血味。

“你，你多少岁了？”区别于他所见过的英国人，他的声音可以说是粗俗。“十六。”阿尔弗雷德告诉他，“刚刚才过。”他没有动容，只是向他命令道：“把眼睛闭上。”

阿尔弗雷德看到黑暗，一些白色的雪片闪过。

他开枪了。

***

“我觉得你疯了。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“你把疯劲都遗传到北美去了。”  
也许我没资格。好吧。法国摇了摇头，他身上一股酒味，早上才被护士妥帖地收缴了作案工具。  
他说，但是这小子说的对。  
“哪件事？”  
他在英国的国土上就是质子，屈辱又无可奈何，此时他的轻蔑都化为了空洞的一叹。  
英国摸到桌上的烟盒，一根烟都没有。  
“说了别抽我的烟，你都要死了。”  
“不可能。”  
法国仰躺在床上，在这间地下室呆着更让他想走出门被炸死一次。  
“他说——永远不会。”  
英国翻开抽屉漫无目的地翻找，没有对此作出评价或嘲讽。  
“我说的是永远。”

***

透过他的眼睛，窗外是蛮荒，刚竖起的围栏上沾了泥点，一切都有点不入流，他一呼一吸还可以嗅到故都，一种霉味，阴郁但是不失为一个狭窄的藏身之处，可以让他在面对这样的烈日时得到一丝喘息，他没有那样做，他只是把一本看了一半的书摊在膝盖上，看着外面，眯起眼睛来记忆这种景色，好像他是第一次看到这种景致，如果他仍年幼，会觉得新奇。已经快一周没下雨了。

“我以为这是雨季。”女仆的动作停了一下，她开口回答，这地方就是这样，也许明天就下。“也许吧。”英国抚摸过书的封面，上面有凹凸不平的质感，好像马车走过的那些石子路。他始终闻不到雨的气味，好像在这个地方雨水已经绝迹了，有的只是草野蒸腾起来的灼热，催生干燥的书页。他坐在单人椅上打了个盹，迷迷糊糊间他在想那些闪光发亮的东西，在太阳底下连影子都没有。

这是异国他乡，一片蛮荒大陆，枯死的土地。英国睁开眼睛，他想喝水。

阿尔弗雷德的影子消失在草地上，孩子的尖叫声也逝去了，通通在树影地下蒸干了，有人帮他把窗帘拉开了，在书房可以看到后院里的一切。阿尔弗雷德消失不见了，他金色的身影也不见了，但英国总觉得他还在和其他孩子奔跑，在他可以看见的范围内嬉笑。外面的草地晒得滚烫，连蒸腾起来的热风都没有。女仆站在门口擦汗，看着金黄的后院，没有踏出一步。英国的笔在那张信纸上搁了太久，墨水已经留下了它的行迹，浑圆地成了一块斑点，没办法消除。

阿尔弗雷德长得很快，他像急需脱离母亲的幼鹿，刚刚出生便学习奔跑，英国看着他的腿越发健壮，双臂慢慢有力，在后院的草地上横冲直撞，无人阻拦，那些草地，阳光，蓬勃无序生长的树下，是他的地盘，太阳还没有下山时，他就会从原野上回来，像归群的动物一样回到这所住宅里，推开半掩的大门，把太阳的光线放到几米长，照到楼梯的扶手上。有时仆人会撞见他，看他几步跑上楼，矫健地像是追赶孩子中间莫须有的逃奴，他总能揪住他们的衣服，宣布他是胜者。英国可以闻到他被太阳烘烤完了的味道，附着在汗湿后的衣服上面，他松软的头发间，他站在那里，静静地等英国的短暂注视。阿尔弗雷德没多久就做新衣服，旧的总是太短，太小，勒在肩膀上舒展不开，当有人抬起他的手臂丈量，英国就会坐在一边，看他是怎样在生长，好像在一刻不停地发育，丈量间就错过了什么，他仍然是个孩子，即使是在这样的大陆上。

亚瑟盯着阿尔弗雷德看，陌生的感觉又一次涌上来，被他压在舌尖，他正在慢慢杀死他，就像其他没有生气的孩子，奴役，囚禁，阿尔弗雷德询问着为什么他是不同的，他和其他孩子一样，被圈禁在一片草地上，后院里，栅栏，高墙，把他们围住，但阿尔弗雷德从不向他讨要什么，他在英国的圈养下没有丧失什么，反而是成长，他从不坐到英国的膝头，向他撒娇，他只是注视着英国，一刻也不放过，他可以通过英国的故事去触碰欧洲大陆，英国却觉得他像窗户外面的太阳，破絮里晒出来的蒸汽，英国在改变他，他却是最像英国的一个，他的发色是一块太阳的金边，在床边的灯火中熠熠生辉，英国知道，他在长大，但英国从未想过停下，阿尔弗雷德问他，英国是什么样的，他坐在椅子上，贴近了床榻，英国在欧洲的西边，在一个岛上，我们说那是日暮之地，但英国拥有最广阔的土地，海洋，天空。即使是这里？阿尔弗雷德问，即使是这片土地？

英国吻了他的额头。像把他笼罩在树荫底下，他想叹口气，冗长地呼吸一次。

Part3 The End of The Beginning

“你叫什么名字？”他问，他的头发就像太阳，绿色的眼睛和绿叶又不相同。  
“你叫什么名字？”他反问道。

嗨，这里有个活人——他喊着，一只手伸到他的鼻子前来。

“他还活着——”

英国的前胸被晒得暖烘烘的。

他走进前院，向一个男仆嘱咐了什么。有人问候，他们说：“柯克兰先生。”英国时而点头，时而说些什么。“好热的天，要收拾房间吗？”

英国的心跳沉稳，他对他们说：“是的，谢谢。”

“你真是命大，你知道吗？”他扶着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，让他半躺在地上，“这是穿过脑袋了？不会吧……”“来看看——这小子……”“嘿，听得到吗？”有人伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“孩子？”

晒后的棉布，摸起来像划过柔软的嫩草丛。

英国问，你叫什么名字？

“你叫什么名字？”他有一双绿眼睛。

“感觉怎么样了？你看得到吧？”他凑近了点，一只手上是凝固的血，阿尔弗雷德含混着回答了一句，他觉得口腔好像被什么东西填满了，一团棉花卡在喉咙里，眼前的东西还不甚明晰。“居然真的没——我是说……”另一个男人的声音传来，他把纱布缠在阿尔弗雷德的头上，轻柔地贴合着皮肤，好像一个断断续续的吻。

英国有一丝的错愕，他随后说，“亚瑟。”  
“亚瑟？——那这就是我的名字。”  
英国摇摇头，“不是，”他伸手到我的前额，一缕头发被拨开了。“我不能用我的名字给你命名。”

“这是你的衣服吗？这里还有个人没挺过去，好像被勒死了——”他举起一件衣服，上面的血已经开始变暗，在他手里像块破布。“呃，J,O——琼斯，这里缝了个名字，是你吗？”“我刚好也认识一个琼斯——不过他都有两个孩子了……”“来吧，你还能走吗？”他伸出一只手，拉阿尔弗雷德站起来，“他成年了吗？喂，你多大了？你叫什么名字？”

“阿尔弗雷德。”英国开口道。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他说，“阿尔弗雷德，琼斯。”

***

“然后我们开战。”  
美国说，“1776年，大概这个时候？”  
呃，我说得好混乱。不过不算难懂吧。  
“还在听吗？”

所以战争。我已经说了太多遍了。

战争持续了很久，我们在整个东部作战。我有时候会做恶梦，梦到被射穿腿的英国士兵，他在地上大叫，不停抽搐。我从来没有见过英国，他好像从来没有踏上过这片大陆，法国说，这未尝不是一件好事。1881年，战争已经接近尾声，我们的狙击手将对方指挥官击毙，我们迎来了最大的一次胜利，我站在人群中，看着投降的士兵穿过我们围成的夹道，他们感到很耻辱，没有人抬起头来，没人说话，我想那时的激动，感受自由的一切情绪都还没涌现在我们的唇边，只是哆嗦着。这好像是一场肃穆的阅兵，分崩离析的失败从我们面前走过，这好像是我盼望已久的事情，但我没有在其中看到英国。也许那一刻因为是我的折辱没有生效，我感到一种无法名状的悲伤，是的，我感到什么东西不在原处了。这是我关于战争的记忆，在1882年以前。

***

“那家酒店的装潢俗气又膨胀。”  
法国挑了挑眉，示意他接着说。  
“吸烟室也——很糟糕。”  
“你知道吗，我想起他们家的菜是很不错的，这是不是你不喜欢的理由之一？”  
“远比亡国美味。”

阿尔弗雷德琼斯参加了巴黎条约的签订，事实上，他是和富兰克林同去的，但现身的时间并不多。作为一个战士，甚至是将领，是否在谈判桌上他也有相应的才能？

当阿尔弗雷德走进吸烟室，英国已经坐下十分钟了。他把烟灰抖干净，头也没回。阿尔弗雷德从他背后绕过，随意在他对面的椅子上落座。英国看着他，毫不掩饰地从烟雾那端看他的脸。  
阿尔弗雷德张开嘴，那些封冻已久的音节就徘徊在齿后，在寻找机会脱出。  
“不。”  
英国抬手把烟拿远了，说了第一句话：“不。美利坚。”   
一个警示。  
他看着阿尔弗雷德，睫毛垂下又抬起，在毫无波澜的绿色中间，美国看向他，忽略了虚张声势的制止，向旧日发问：“为什么你没有来？”

英国的脸罩在一片灰蒙蒙的烟气里，他在这场沉默里把烟熄灭了。  
他还很年轻，稚气未脱，他们会说。但是他长大了，在英国的记忆里，或者他臆想出来的那些假设中，美国都超出他的想象。他把手搁在圆桌上，离英国的茶杯只有一尺之遥。衣服不算全然合身，问话的方式也很鲁莽，好似一头公牛在随意顶撞。战败的那一方在沉默里收束双手，交叠放在腿上，美国便看向他未着白手套的双手。  
“你为什么会来这里？”

“你知道我会来。”英国平视他，“这也是你来的原因。”

“英国。”他的嘴角挣扎了两次，长大的小孩仍然是小孩，我们说在母亲眼中难有成长的标志，但英国此刻什么也没有感觉到，没有愤怒，不满，他表现得好像完全没听到，只是伸手去碰他的杯子。  
“但你从来没有参加过战争，”美国咬紧了这个词，他从来没有见过英国，他无数次以为他们会在战场上相遇，不管是在哪里，他们都会发觉，敏锐地寻到对方。“你只是——在图纸上标出每一个地点。”

美国凑近他，几乎是贴面开口，艰难地挤出了一句话，  
“你养大我的。”他死死盯住那点绿色不放，“我以为——”

英国的左手放在一盏茶边，茶水随着手指的轻颤拍打杯壁，翻涌其中的是美国浅色的眼睛，环箍着他自己的一片海域。

“没错。”英国回望他，一种平静，绿色的眼睛里倒映出美国的脸，美国此刻还很年轻，他像是刚刚成年，还算不上一个士兵，将领，甚至是开国者。他没准备好，他们都没有准备好。  
“我养大你的，美国。”  
他主动靠近了点，美国可以感受到他的气息，烟味，酒精和药水，混合在熟悉的一层无法回味的阴霾里。  
他说：“现在回去吧，离这里越远越好。”

英国的茶洒了出来，他用另一只手掌住不断颤动的手腕，直到它们都归于平静。像在美洲的一切。七月份，他早有预兆的那一天。

“去吧。”

Part4 Those Letters

阿尔弗雷德踩着后门的台阶，任女仆提着水桶给他冲洗，他把泥泞的长筒靴留在房外，去穿另一双皮鞋，他看了看那双鞋，已经被擦拭得迸出光亮，亚瑟的男仆走来点亮门口的灯，迷迷糊糊的暮色因此暗沉一分。  
“你告诉他了吗?”阿尔弗雷德问道，“那只兔子。”

***

“你在干什么？”  
“喏——这是给谁的信？还有一本书。”  
“给我看看，嗯，只是一本小册子罢了。你见过书房里那些书吗？那才算是书。”  
“我觉得都长得差不多……你识字吗？”  
“给我看看。”  
“信上的字写得好潦草。刚才詹姆让我烧掉。会不会是他写给别人的情书？”

***

阿尔弗雷德进来时英国在看一封信，他举起信封，在灯下端详着。阿尔弗雷德打断了他拆开的动作，他站在门边，向他宣布。

我猎了只兔子。

英国看着他，他也许已经算不上孩子了，从那一刻起，英国就知道，好像已经看着他将沾满泥土灰尘的兔子提进了这个房间，泥泞的鞋子踩在地毯上。

英国把信放下了。

“把它交给女仆吧。”

他露出一丝微笑：“去吧。”七月份的美洲大陆有无尽的白昼，此时此刻才随阿尔弗雷德离开收束起来。

他看着阿尔弗雷德走远，没有迟疑，把信取了出来。

***

美国站了起来，他像是受了莫大的屈辱，准备直接离开。英国松开茶杯，向烟盒里探寻。但美国只是看着他，把一片阴影罩在他身上，好像稀疏树枝的坚持，向他映射出黯淡的光晕。这不是额上的一记轻吻。

美国开始向过去的一切靠拢，在他们口中的蛮荒之地，没有一滴雨落下的旱季，他胳膊上的晒伤和端坐于书房的英国。然后是雨，军装上纽扣的刻痕，腥味和硝烟味在他的脑子里炸开。  
几乎是拽，他的手贴上了英国的衣领，“你要放我自由。”  
燃烧的蓝色在他眼里翻涌，  
“而我也会放你自由。”  
英国看着他，没有说一句话。  
“在北美，”这个国家装作是我们的君主¹。  
“在你的旧殖民地上。”

“你得看着我，英国。”

孩子的气味在向他靠近，那种富蕴在太阳底下的热和抽动的脉搏，他也曾埋头于被太阳烘烤的发间，那让他有一瞬间的恍惚。  
野心家，背叛者，美国还很年轻。  
那张脸上陈杂着一些屈辱，幼齿的威胁让人感觉在面对斯芬克斯的幼崽。  
狂妄，恣行无忌。  
“你过去常说那些无法破除的循环，陷阱，现今这些都要灵验了。”

“我们将挑起世界战争——”

吐息之间，一次凝视，他恢复了平静的样子，拽着英国领子的手松懈了。他张开嘴，似乎接下来将是一个吻。  
“如果不是你我，那就绝无可能。”

***

“给我讲个故事吧。”他把手伸出来，拉着被子上的花边，“你的，英国的故事。”“大不列颠?那在很远的地方，你听说过了？”“女仆告诉我的，你是从那里来的。”  
“是的。”  
“给我讲讲吧。”  
如果他明日就会死去，他还会听这个故事吗？英国把手放到扶手上，离孩子的手很近。

“那么，那是在日落之地。”

***

英国在多年之后仍然可以听到他人的感慨，不只在垂死的法国身旁，在那些惹人厌的兄弟们的晚宴，在热气蒸腾，一切都要化作焦炭的荒地上。

他很像你。

美国退了回去，他站在英国面前，向他宣告，也向他求证，一个赌约，屈从于伯罗奔尼撒战争²的诅咒，向将迎来无尽白昼的大不列颠发出邀请函：“让我们试试。”

***

亲爱的亚瑟，  
你不会相信我所看到的。我正在……这里景色还不错。各个地区有各种不同的地方，我说不上来，他们说话的方式，生活的方式，都没什么太大的区别，但把两个地方，即使在一个郡内，都会有些不同……似乎每个地方都有一种独特的表现，不是每一种都那么好，我正在吃午饭，他们说这是整个南方的北边最好的餐厅，我认为南方的北边不算名副其实，有点偏颇。不过他们的特色菜还不赖，他们说最多卖出过三百盘，这地方开布道的那天，那场集会似乎并不怎么样，来了很多外地人······我和他们谈到英国，老板的儿子就在欧洲，不知道他有没有去英国看看，英国人好像不那么并不受欢迎。但他们都很关注国王和他的家人，我听说还有过一位法国来的国王？你不太喜欢法国。那么这位国王真如传闻里一样没法和别人说话吗？……有人请我喝了一杯酒，非常苦，我悄悄吐掉了……仍然很想念你，亚瑟。如果见到国王，说来很不好意思，但我对这片土地了解很少，请传达我与美洲北部对他的问候。

祝好！  
你的，阿尔弗雷德

阿尔弗雷德琼斯长眠于弗吉尼亚，我确实与他交情匪浅。同样也很感谢他对于我写这一本书的帮助，由此我多次提及他的事情。事实上他告诉我他是被英国人抚养长大的，我很惊讶他没有成为一个效忠派。至于他的死讯，他希望能由这本书跨越大西洋，送到他的养父手中。之所以留在后记叙述，也是出于他的叮嘱。诚如《巴黎条约》所协定的，英国和美国都可以永久地进入密西西比河，愿他的养父在此垂钓时可以想起他。

***

原野上的风停了。密西西比河已归属美国的管辖，他可以听见其潺潺的声音，就像他可以轻易地触碰这片荒原，那是1999年，距离世界迈入21世纪只差在圆桌上的一触。

“这是1999年的美国。世界之巅。”

“英国，我在给你写信!”

Part5 Lightning Round

“你教它这些?”

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“行，阿尔弗雷德——你知道吗，你不该……”

“他还很小。”英国说着，把杯子放下，补充了一句，“什么也不是。”

有孩子在外面的草地上嬉闹，他们年纪相仿，都有金色的头发。那块草坪修剪的还不错，但比起故土来说，只是让人感到倦怠。英国把一些未出口的话在脑子里过了一遍。现在的人变得很无礼，都不愿意装作尊敬他。也许只是在异国，在这种陌生的荒野上他们感受不到英国的存在。

“那只是匹马驹，爵士，你不会给小马起名字吗？”他又一次开口了，他向窗外撇了一眼。孩子，他不像英国人，也不是欧洲人。

“我确实会，但那是为了支使它们，战争时期，跑不动的马不如杀掉，你知道的。”

“没错。”他说着，看阿尔弗雷德在太阳底下奔跑，他们都在玩游戏，阿尔弗雷德似乎是领导者。他奔跑在他的领土上，却对此一无所求。英国眨了眨眼，他在想什么时候他会停下来，再也没有生气。

***

“我见到了美国。”  
英国看着他，自从上一次与这个姓氏相谈，已经过了快半个世纪。  
“我知道。”  
“您还在和他通信吗？自您让他参战 ”他停下了，转而不谈这个话题。  
您对他了解几何？  
英国没有接他的话，让他继续说下去。  
“这不会停下的。他在向英国索要不能给予的东西。”

“或许你该把他掐死，知道吗？”  
病榻上的人咳嗽不停，好像外面轰隆的炮声就响在他背上。  
“不要废话了，你去试试吧。”  
“你——刚刚放跑了这个机会嘛。你真的叫他滚蛋了？”  
“不然我该跪下来求他吗？”  
在欧洲的外交场合，他们没有就此少几分针锋相对。  
但私下的访问就是外交舞台的中场休息，耻辱的示弱和高高在上的施舍不需要出现。英国确实在泥塘里游泳，尽管不至于在幕后卑躬屈膝，他们都知道在铺了软榻地毯的休息室会有诸多符合一般章程的妥协，欺诈，示好。新型炮弹凿不穿哪个国家的脊背，也恐吓不了流油的贸易航线，但没有什么能比不平等协定和隔着白手套的一次交握更能展示风采和友谊了，那是血液间的连接。依然，这不是上演此等喜剧的场合。  
在英国让他滚蛋的时刻。美国看着他，端起杯子喝了一口茶——那里面加了太多黄糖。  
“现在该是你求我做点什么。”  
对。英国那样想着，他们随即开始争吵。

英国烦躁地站起来，想把那些混乱的咒骂都抛向脑后。他因此两天没睡好，在听说美国安全归国后失眠了一整晚。今天的探望也是错误的决定。他早该建议丘吉尔把法国货色全投到国界外。  
他在屋里走来走去，好像在模拟着于美国二次会面。把眉毛舒展开，又按了按纱布，一整痛楚袭来。  
“关于永远，他到底说了什么？”

“您最终跨不过大西洋，在自由的环境里养大狼崽，他是不会报恩的。”

“他说，有些事情是永恒的，英国不可能和谈，也不可能停战。”  
“那些服软的机会，即使接受，也只会流于表面。”  
“你永远不会妥协。”

***

“你是对的。”英国对他们说。

他很像我这一点。以及那些动物都很记仇的说法。

***

美国幼年时从未到过英国，他不认识英国人，他知晓的英国都来自于英国的描摹。英国有时会夹着一本书到来，但他们总是于某一时刻抛开书本，英国告诉他，这是日落之地，在另一片广袤大地的西岸。后来他无数次造访伦敦，英国，伦敦，其形象不停地改变，对他而言却是欧洲，代表了整个地域的凝滞血统。这个想法打断了此前的设想，他的造访并不被看好。

他们在英国的家里吵得天翻地覆，所幸邻居早就投奔他的兄弟，全家避难去了。  
在美国摔门而出前，他拉着把手又松开，在硝烟后的死寂中顿了两秒。

“如果不是现在，可能就没有机会了。”  
英国收拾起打翻的台灯，扔到沙发的软垫上，他在美国转过头时环抱了双臂。  
“那么来吧。美国。”

“我们试试那是不是如你所说——将永恒存在的机会。”

***

英国在后来一直回味这一刻，这一刻和其他关键时刻，黑暗篇章重合，成为英国历史的一页，但不同于任何野史，秘论，这是难宣于口，永不会暴露在太阳底下的异乡事迹。英国看着他，他在不知不觉中成长，超脱英国的想象，那些转折，预言，都一齐向英国泄密，他在成为英国，文明，他从没见过的欧洲大陆。他在成为理想。英国想，也许是他的教育错了，美国反而更像是诗人，他毫不躲闪，带有着老牌国家所耻的莽撞。他在成为世界之巅。用武力，强权，征战，让英国成为修昔底德的胜者——其预言中的败落方。

Part6 Pony

在荒原上，时间是凝滞的，在国家筑起的记忆宫殿里，也将是衡永不变的存在。英国时而还可以回想，在阿尔弗雷德成长又消逝的那片草地上，到底是什么东西在闪闪发光？  
是旱季高升的太阳吗？还是小孩的欢笑，混合在罪恶土地上，背后就是远离故土的灾难，在英国的宅邸中，地下室的抹布旁。但荒原又是无关罪恶的。这里的太阳永远不落下，雨季永远不到来。  
在英国有时也会厌恶的梦境中，他可以在这里见到美国的遗迹。阿尔弗雷德会枕在他的膝盖上，他是斯芬克斯的幼兽，一刻不停地发问：“为什么我已经长得很快了，他们却更早地离开我，成为你这样的大人？”  
感受。他说。长大就是这样的，在感受中长大。  
有一个阶段你长得很快  
有一个阶段会适当减慢。  
这是正常的吗？  
他们开始忘记我了。  
英国抚摸着他金黄的头发，时而印下一个吻。

“是的。阿尔弗雷德。”

美国的声音断断续续，他查看着电量，确定还可以撑到日出。

“不觉得有点奇怪吗？感觉像在力不能及的地方，孩子长大了……”  
美国的诞生是靠英国树立出的一个榜样，你相不相信那些预言，还是幻象？陷阱？

“在雨季，也许是那次死亡让我昏了头，在你从没参加的战役之中。”  
他持镜的手不太稳。  
“不是七年战争中的北美。”  
“也没有什么特殊情况。”  
英国，我在那个时候看到了你。

Part7 Independence Day

你对美国了解几何？

透过他的眼睛，窗外是纽约。美国和他一同看向窗外，那里曾是他们口中的广阔荒地的边缘，美国难得留在了纽约，去年他还在西海岸尽情享受他在贝弗利山庄的假期，接收各大社交媒体的提示音，看油管上堡垒之夜的直播度过象征自由的一天，他仍然年轻，富有活力，英国猜测他还不能被算作20岁，那些活跃在战场上的成熟狡诈在这一天没有激活的必要，政局无法影响美国和其侵略性文化的光辉，也许当总统与娱乐一词接轨，成为美国队长的头号敌人时，就已经给美国扣上了一顶棒球帽，让他在最该谈起政治的场合像个高中生。

他们在商场的底层点咖啡，美国携带他的特权赢得高峰期的一席之地，和英国酌饮夏季特供的冰摩卡，端坐于一群年轻人之间，看他们摆弄滤镜拍照。

他们在不同的场合见过无数次，就像美国从不同的角度窥得伦敦的风貌，此刻少了白手套和西装的硬领，一些烂俗客套话。四周洋溢着打上美利坚合众国烙印的一切，其燃烧的自由精神，而美国此刻不在其中。嘈杂的环境下美国靠近了点，让他们顺利谈起一切——诗歌，娱乐，琐事，最后美国说战争，那些至暗时刻，他的军旅生活，

荒原，雨水，他简短的死亡时刻。

在这场战争下，以百年来记录，他无数次见过英国，他们站在首相旁，在罗斯福和丘吉尔莫须有的亲缘关系前，他们握手，交谈，维持公之于众的特殊关系。直到他们开口说话，离开政治餐桌，让美国在他的国民间显得格格不入，他坦白道，我以为那是我离你最近的一次。

哪一次?英国没有再发问，他想到美国的伦理观真是有够糟，不如乘早打断将他从喋喋不休中拯救出来。但此刻他也确信美国不是谁的野种，他远比英国更英国。

在莫须有的东西里坦率异常，在冲动中直白异常，面对没有喝醉的英国，没法以性关系糊弄的场合，就开始遮掩，三缄其口。

英国从冷战开始就借美国这个私生子狐假虎威了，没错的。有人说养小孩就是要让自己年老落幕时有个依靠，这是没错的。  
自从？  
英国说自从我拉扯你长大。  
“我以为你有放养我。”  
“那么你吃的肉，喝的奶都是耶稣给你的吧。”

英国从随声携带的公文包里揪出一个文件袋，四分五裂的光盘散装其中，可以看到盘面是诡异的玫瑰红。  
美国的叉子打滑了，差点把芝士蛋糕一分为二。

无耻的大国开始他的控诉：“你是个骗子，不仅骗我说没收到，让我再讲一遍——曾经还说过我长得比较慢之类的鬼话。”  
“你也是个骗子，还很混账。这个东西在我的办公室里压了二十年，这样看来军情六处早就看了个遍，说了不要从官方渠道给我送东西！”  
“那好了，当初看了的人没有揭发你，现在也不会这样做，说不定他已经退休了——而且混帐这点那是随了我妈！”美国搅和着饮料，卷起无数泡沫。

“乱伦了，美国。你上我的套子都可以计数收费。”英国在怒火中总是最早平息，并开始冷静地出言嘲讽。  
那些不带套的时候也没见你得艾滋病。  
“笑话。我要是可以早就得了。”  
他看着美国短袖上印的meme，两个女人，一只猫。仿佛痛惜地说：“你在逐渐变傻，变混账，知道吗？你带来的诅咒会反噬你的。”  
“我要走上你的老路吗？给点建议。”  
“不知道，多忍耐一些，在上位者坐不住时踹他一脚。”

我们是拥有一个法系的，你太残酷了。  
“假惺惺的，这点学的蛮像。”英国倾身捏住他的脸，凝视了一会儿。  
“接吻吗？”  
英国按着他的嘴把它推开，落座后在餐桌那头交叠了双手。  
帮忙养老吧，美国，必要时我会主动开战的。  
“我知道。”

英国将伸出手等待，相比美国的侮辱，他的受降仪式反而充斥着宽恕和安宁，早该让他来办的，不是吗?

“狂妄自大的小子。”他先把碎片扔掉，和包裹着冰淇淋的纸巾归为一类。  
美国适时还击一记：“过时的老头。”

“停战？”  
“暂时休战？”

英国在书房里消磨这些度假一样的时光，外面的光线好像没有丝毫减弱，只是时有变换，在楼梯发出吱呀的时候又亮了起来，阿尔弗雷德站在书房门口，用手撑住了门框，他不准备进来，只是在门口站着。英国看了他一眼，他还是只是个小孩。“你想去吃饭吗？”他盯着英国看，直接发问了。他的头发有点乱，衬衫被卷到了胳膊上，倚着门站，他像雅利安人的典范，但他不是。英国沉重地呼吸，把首端卷起的信件推开，站了起来，阿尔弗雷德保持着那个姿势，他在等英国牵他的手。

最终他们握手言和，也许将休整上一整个世纪。

***

“这是千禧年前的最后一封信，英国，独立日快乐。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ①本杰明富兰克林于伦敦。  
> ②伯罗奔尼撒战战争是发生在雅典和斯巴达为首的两大联盟间，修昔底德对此进行研究并著成《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》，提出了修昔底德陷阱——新崛起的大国必然要挑战现存大国，而现存大国也必然会回应这种威胁，这样战争变得不可避免。


End file.
